


Into the Dark

by nightwingingit



Series: Dark [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Dick felt the chains on his wrists and ankles, the metal collar on his neck, the hard cold wall he was shackled to.  He was in a small cell and it was dark and cold.  He couldn’t move his limbs more than an inch.“Finally awake?” came a husky voice.  Dick knew instantly who it was.“Slade.” He growled out, “ Where am I?”Slade doesn’t grace him with an answer as he opens the cell door and steps in.  It closes behind him, heavily.Dick glares as Slade comes closer and brushes a hand over Dick’s cheeks, his voice ghosts over Dick’s skin, “Hello my pretty pet.  Don’t worry you’re safe in my keeping now.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to: Dark

Dick felt the chains on his wrists and ankles, the metal collar on his neck, the hard cold wall he was shackled to.  He was in a small cell and it was dark and cold.  He couldn’t move his limbs more than an inch.

 

“Finally awake?” came a husky voice.  Dick knew instantly who it was.

 

“Slade.” He growled out, “ Where am I?”

 

Slade doesn’t grace him with an answer as he opens the cell door and steps in.  It closes behind him, heavily.

 

Dick glares as Slade comes closer and brushes a hand over Dick’s cheeks, his voice ghosts over Dick’s skin, “Hello my pretty pet.  Don’t worry you’re safe in my keeping now.”

 

“What are you doing?!” Dick asked angrily Slade pressed his body up against his form.  Its comfortably warm compared to the chill of room and the ice cold metal.

 

Slade's hands move all along his body, his arms, his face, his chest.  Once Slade’s head is close enough he tries to headbutt him but Slade see’s it coming and moves to the side.  He presses his lips against Dick’s neck and kisses gently as Dick tries to move wriggle away.

 

Dick is shaking under the soft touches trying his best not to move and cause more friction between their bodies, “Slade get away from me.” 

 

Slade leans in and he’s not in the right position to try to headbutt.  The older man holds his face still as he kisses him.   Dick feels the invasion of teeth and tongue, he feels the waves of pleasure coursing through his body and abruptly bites Slade as soon as he could.

 

Slade pulls back and smirks.  Dick tenses waiting for a smack.  Something that hurt.  Something that would bring him out of this state of lust that suddenly had consumed him.

 

There was no such luck.

 

“I guess you need another toy for now.” Slade comments lightly and out of some pocket he pulls out a device.

 

It was some sort of ring attached to straps.

 

Slade was still smiling as he held Dick’s jaw and forced the ring into Dick’s mouth and tied the straps behind his head.  Struggling to no avail Dick’s jaw was stretched open by the ring and he was left unable to close his mouth.

 

Slade held Dick’s head in place again, pinning his body and pressing his tongue against Dicks, all Dick could do was try to push his tongue out with his own but that was basically the same as kissing back.

 

“For now this will do.” Slade comments as he watched Dick pant.

 

So gently, oh so gently, Slade touched him, unzipped his Nightwing outfit, slid all of it off and cut it open at the parts he couldn’t take off. 

 

“So pretty” Slade commented and Dick couldn’t help but turn red and sigh as his cock twitched.  Slade took notice of his reaction as he continued to compliment him.  He caressed every part of him with warm, large hands, until Dick was shaking like a leaf.  Finally Slade’s attention fell to his his leaking dick.

 

Slade thumbed the top of it and Dick groaned.  What game was Slade playing?

 

Slade bent down, his face to Dick’s hardness and as he looked up at Nightwing's eyes he smirked again, “Has anyone ever given you a blowjob?”

 

He shook his head and to his horror blushed.  Dick would have gulped if he could, fearing the worst, hoping that Slade would not bite him.  

 

And he didn’t.  Slade’s mouth on his cock was warm and felt so good.  He couldn’t help thrusting into his mouth.  Slade could take all of him in and before he knew it he was cumming hard into Slade’s mouth.

 

Dick was dizzy from the intensity.  Slade stood and held Dick’s head at the neck right under his jaw forcing his head up, and then deposited a good amount of his own cum into it through a sloppy kiss. 

 

‘Dirty’ Dick thought, unwilling to swallow his salty bitter cum but forced to do so anyways.  He felt so dirty.  Shame washed over him and he felt so hot everywhere he thinks he can’t blush any more than he was.

 

“Good boy.” Slade tells him as he chokes on the cum.  Drool and his tongue loling out of his mouth.  His jaw aching.

 

But there was no pain and it frustrated and confused him.  Why didn’t Slade just hurt him already?!  This was too much.  

 

The chains released, or more like extended, since he was still chained to the walls but he was allowed to move more freely.  His heavy body fell to the floor.

 

This was his chance.

 

He swept his legs around trying to trip his captor when Slade grabs his ankles and pulls them from under him.

 

“No no my pet.” Slade scolds lightly and the fire inside Dick blazes.  He doesn’t even seem fazed or angry that Dick was fighting him.  

 

Slade pinned him down and before he could move he felt a shot into his neck and his limbs grow heavy.

 

“There there pet.” Slade coos petting his hair oh so gently.

 

He has Dick’s legs over his shoulders in a second and pulls out a tube from his pocket.  He squeezes out the lube onto his fingers and pours it over Dick’s ass.  

 

Dick feels everything, he sees everything.  Slade’s finger massages Dick’s ass and then finally enters.  There’s no pain only discomfort as Slade continues to bombard him with compliments and if Dick could cry he would but instead he whimpers because why?  Why is Slade doing this to him?  And why does it feel so good?

 

He wishes he would hurt.  It would be so much easier to hate Slade if it hurt.

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Slade prepares him and he doesn’t realize that the drugs effects have diminished until his body arches into Slade's three fingers inside him, trying to push it closer to that place that felt oh so good a second ago.

 

His limbs are still weak as he pants, and he can’t hold back his noises because of the ring holding his mouth open.

 

When Slade finally pulls out his cock, Dick wants to cry because his body is yearning for it.  His own hardness leaking again.  Dick covers his eyes with his hands because, it's embarrassing, it's shameful, how much he wants it, he may cry.

 

But Slade easily pulls his arms away from his face and kisses his eyelids oh so softly and thrusts into him with so much care slowly filling him up.

 

“I’ve got you my pet.  I’m going to take really good care of you my beautiful pet.” Slade coos and Dick can’t help but let himself feel so good as Slade thrusts into him.  Giving him what he never knew he needed.  Showering him compliments and kisses and touching him the way he never knew he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This is completely different than what I originally intended but what I originally intended didn't even sit right with me. I tried to write so many different versions of this and then this morning I wrote this and found that I am the most satisfied with this version and will carry on with this one.
> 
> ...Enjoy?

When Dick awoke he knew he’d already been drugged.  He was in a new cell.  No bars or windows, just a small metal space that sparingly fit a toilet and a twin sized bed he was laying on, one could consider it hardly a closet.  

 

His metal collar lay heavy around his neck as well as the shackles around his arms and legs.  They weren’t tied to the wall this time but they held an unusual amount of weight, each about 5 lbs, that made it at least a bit of an effort to move his limbs.

 

The only thing Dick could think positively about was the fact that maybe he could use them as weapons against Slade the next time he saw him.

 

“Pretty pet.” Slade’s voice infiltrated his mind and in his drug induces sluggishness he turned his head to the body sitting next to him, “You’re finally awake.”

 

Had he been there that entire time?  Slade stroked Dick’s hair as if he were petting him and Dick could do nothing but blink up at him.

 

“I have a special gift for you my sweet.”  He gently pulled Dick up, supporting his head and back into a sitting position and scooted behind him so he was resting against his chest.  His warmth was palpable, his skin brushing against his felt sensational, Dick realized once again that he was naked, and he felt like whimpering because he didn’t want it, it was the drugs, it was.

 

Dick wanted to move, to punch, to even just turn away but he couldn’t the only thing he could get out was a very soft, “Slade…”

 

“ _Master_ Slade.” Slade corrected, as he placed some items on Dick’s lap.

 

“This here is your special vibrator.  When I’m not here you will put this inside yourself and turn it on.” He demonstrated by turning the already alarmingly large blue vibrator on.  It not only vibrated but thrust as well as spun its head around.  He could feel his hips thrust just slightly at the mere thought of inserting it and Slade of course noticed, “Good boy, I know this is very exciting for you my pet.”

 

Putting his effort into slowly but adamantly shaking his head he forced words out again that could only come out sounding like a breathy sigh, “NNNnnahhh…”

 

As he turned it off Slade reached for the other thing he’d brought.  A machine of some sort.

 

“This will help us milk you, my dear pet.” He lifted the small box so Dick could see it closer.

 

There was something connected to it, a tube of some sort, “You’ve been neglected all this time but don’t worry.  I know your true nature.  You’re not actually a wild beast but a domesticated animal and domesticated pets like you need to be taken good care of and milked every day.”

 

Dick groaned and shifted as much as he could in Slade’s arms which only managed to make him slide off his captor just slightly.  

 

Dick wasn’t an animal or a pet.  He was a human!  A person!  Slade was not deterred in the slightest by Dick’s movement.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you learn how to use your new toys.” Slade assured in his silky smooth voice.

 

Once again with a gentle hand he lay Dick down.  Dick could only stare at the bare ceiling until Slade prompt him slightly up using the pillow.

 

Slade kneeled between Dick’s now spread legs.  Dick couldn’t decide whether he hated seeing Slade in his unemoting mask more or this seeing his lustful face just as he was now, his eyes piercing, his lip twitching into a teasing smirk.  It wasn’t helping that without his shirt Slade was ripped, his scarred body brimming for sex, his thick cock straining his black leather pants.

 

“Now pay attention, you’ll have to do this yourself in the future.”  Slade grabbed Dick’s hand and put two of Dick’s fingers into his slack jawed mouth, his own two fingers on top of them, putting pressure down on his tongue as he pushed them in and out.  When they were slick he guided them down, “Eventually you’ll be able to get it in with ease but for now you have to do this first.  I don’t want you to get hurt my pet.  I want you to feel good.”

 

Dick turned his head in embarrassment as Slade pushed inside him, “One first”, he said, but he was also guiding his finger with his own thicker, longer one, effectively putting two in.  He could feel them tightly pushed inside him, to his surprise it didn’t hurt at all, and only after moments of that did Slade move on and say, “And then two.” and there were four digits filling him up and he bucked his hips, squeezing his eyes, as he bit his lip weakly.

 

Slade pushed their fingers in and out of him in a slow and rhythmic movement, letting Dick’s body roll with the thrusts shamefully.

 

With his other hand Slade grabbed his jaw, made him face him, and licked at Dick’s tight lips, his weak attempt to hide his pleasure.  Slade forced his jaw open, plunging his tongue into Dick’s mouth, and Dick could not hide his whimpers that vibrated through his mouth into Slades.

 

He could feel how his hardness, that wasn’t being touched at all, between them palpably and whimpered some more when he saw how much precum was coming out of himself.

 

“Good.  So good.” Slade complimented, as he sat up and pulled their fingers out.  He eyed Dick like a predator, “Since you’re such a good boy today we’ll bypass your toy this time and you’ll get the real thing.”

 

Dick couldn’t respond, all he could do was focus on his breathing, he’d become so lightheaded and all he could do was feel.  He missed the part where Slade was undressing and only knew his pants were gone when Slade was pushing his large thick cock into his ass.

 

It was hot, so hot, and his limbs were so heavy all he could do was clench his fists into the fabric of the bed at his sides and take it.  Slade was attentive and slow and dragged his cock meaningfully in and out, hitting the spot that made his entire body shiver uncontrollably over and over again.

 

Dick was reaching his release without his cock even being touched and Slade knew it.  He stopped, seeded all the way into Dick’s body and then pulled the machine to sit beside them.

 

“Now we milk you my pet.”  He pulled the tube out and held Dick’s cock and inserted it over him.  The inside of the tube felt tight and lubed well, “See?  It fits perfectly.  It was made for you my pet.”

 

Dick whimpered because it was true, it felt so good around him.

 

“Then you just flip the switch here and-” Slade turned it on and Dick screamed, the movement and suction was intense as it pulled the orgasm out of him.

 

Slade thrust into him hard this time as well giving him another strong sensation muddling him into a mess.  He could feel Slade fill him up as he emptied into the machine.

 

Pulling out Slade watched him as his eyes squeezed and his entire body was still tense and thrusting into the air as the machine continued to milk a second orgasm out of him.

 

Tears streamed down his beet red exhausted face as he was unable to do anything but moan pathetically and beg Slade with his eyes to turn the machine off.

 

Slade just pulled on his pants languidly as the machine became obviously painful for Dick.

 

“What do you want my pet?  Use your words.”

 

Slade knew he was still under the effects of the drug and was struggling.

 

“S…”

 

“Master.”

 

And Dick had to play by the rules if he wanted this to stop, “Ma... Master… sSla...de… St...op…”

 

“Please.”

 

“Please…” Dick was practically screaming in his head but it just came out so pathetically from his lips he wanted to cry and he was crying, he couldn’t stop himself.

 

After Dick asked Slade immediately turned it off and pulled Dick out of its grasp.  He set it aside on the floor and then wiped the tears from his eyes which only made Dick want to scream and cry more but he was too drugged so he just kept crying.

 

Slade kept wiping his tears and petting his head, pushing away the sweaty black hair away from his face.

 

Stop it.  Dick wanted to say.  Just stop!  Go away!  But he didn’t he felt so powerless and Slade’s touch felt so gentle and good and he hated it and he hated himself.

 

Slade stayed with him for maybe half an hour until Dick was unable to cry anymore and then when he finally did stop Slade kissed him softly, and cooed, “Good job my pet.  You did excellently.  I’m so proud of your hard work today.”

 

Dick found it was easier to speak now.  He could move his limbs but they still felt like led, “I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Oh but you did my sweet pet.  You did.”

 

And with that Slade picked up the vibrator and that vile milking machine and left him to contemplate what Slade has said alone.


End file.
